superpowerbeatdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader, born Anakin Skywalker, is a Star Wars character that was once a great Jedi prophesied to bring balance to the Force, until he fell to the dark side and become a Sith Lord serving the Galactic Empire as the right hand of his master, Darth Sidious. In batinthesun's series, Vader was first featured in episode two of Super Power Beat Down, fighting against Gandalf, and later in episode fourteen, this time against Batman. He was portrayed by David Baxter in his first appearance, and Damian Beurer in the second, Baxter only returning to portray his unmasked version. In both occasions he was voiced by John-Charles Cordery. His younger version was portrayed by Bryan Morton. Character Traits Anakin Skywalker As a child, Anakin showed kindness and generosity. He was not shy to express how he felt, and showed a reluctance to leave those he loved behind. Indeed, Skywalker had a deep-seated fear of loss, especially in regards to his mother. As he grew older, Skywalker became somewhat arrogant, reckless, impatient, willful, and cavalier, despite his master Obi-Wan Kenobi's efforts to train him as best as he could. Confident and bold, he demonstrated a lack of subtlety. Another was his tendency to disobey orders, which he did whenever he thought they weren't the best way to solve problems. But despite all his failings, Anakin remained selfless, willing to lay down his life for others, and showed commitment to things greater than himself. Skywalker's anger would push him ever closer to dark side, but his fall was ultimately triggered by his fear of loss after experiencing visions of Amidala dying in childbirth and his desire to obtain enough power to save his loved ones, justifying his actions all in order to bring peace, justice and order to the galaxy.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vader#Personality_and_traits Darth Vader Upon transforming into Darth Vader, he became ruthless, showing no apparent mercy to his enemies, occasionally killing his own officers for their failures, and remorselessly imparting torture to accomplish his goals. Having lost all that he cared about by his own hand, the heartbroken and self-loathing Sith only showed a fierce dedication to the Emperor, whose orders he would execute with steadfast devotion, no matter the task. Claiming not to feel regret, and yet haunted by his past, and the screams of his wife, he was determined to never talk about his old life, and detested all that reminded him of his past self (whom he deemed to be weak). He dared not remember such period of life, which he hated; indeed, through the use of the dark side, he kept his memories as Anakin Skywalker buried.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vader#Personality_and_traits In Super Power Beat Down Darth Vader vs Gandalf Vader's TIE Fighter is shown arriving in Middle-Earth, while Gandalf and a hobbit (probably supposed to represent Frodo Baggins) are walking within the Shire. The wizard notices Darth Vader coming in their direction, and seeing him as a menace, Gandalf tells the hobbit to stay behind him. Vader introduces himself and reveals the reason of his visit: He's there for the One Ring. Gandalf tells him he's not going to get it, and the Sith Lord strikes with force lightning, although the wizard is able to briefly block the attack with magic, as he tells the halfling to run. And the hobbit runs and hides, as Vader goes after him, only to face Gandalf once again. After a short fight, the wizard summons a power with his sword, and assumes the young form of his enemy, when still known as Anakin Skywalker. The Dark Lord calls his opponent a fool, for not knowing the power of the Dark Side, and is answered with a statement that the ring is more powerful than even it, and it would destroy any good left inside Vader, also calling him Anakin. Darth Vader whips out his lightsaber, and his young form does the same, the two combat for a while, until Vader's hand is cut off. Gandalf them assumes his original form again and with magic, appears to have defeated the opponent. When the wizard prepares the final attack to knock down the sith lord, Vader uses the force to attrack the lightsaber back to his hand, and with that movement, cuts Gandalf in half, defeating his adversary as the hobbit screams, shocked. As the hobbit leaves his hideout, Vader tells the him to give the One Ring. Submitted by the Force to the Dark Lord's will, the halfling has no choice, and ends up handling the object to the Sith Lord. Trivia * Vader is the second character to have won two consecutive Super Power Beat Downs in which he appears, after Wolverine. * Vader is also the first character to somewhat battle a different version of himself, as Gandalf assumes his younger form in their battle. * Like most of the characters present in Super Power Beat Down, Vader's lines are either directly based or reference his original lines in his canon appearances. * Many fans consider Vader's victory upon Gandalf as unfair, as his character is canonically not able to do such abilities like force lightning, which he uses in the battle.↑ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Can_Darth_Vader_use_force_lightning References Category:Sith Lords Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Super Power Beat Down Characters Category:Winners Category:Faced Batman Category:Faced Gandalf Category:DARTH VADER vs GANDALF Category:BATMAN vs DARTH VADER Category:Combatants Category:Star Wars